


Star Breaks the School Again

by Dracoroserade



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Echo Creek Academy, Evil, Forces, Gen, School, Star - Freeform, VS, force, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoroserade/pseuds/Dracoroserade
Summary: Short story set before the last two episodes of season 2. Doesn't fit in the canon. Star is worried about Glossaryck and tries to spell him back. Things do not work out how she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone’s favourite magical-princess-from-another-dimension was walking the busy halls of Echo Creek Academy, dressed in blue and with a bear face on her chest. She was making new teeth marks on one of the wings of her wand, where it tasted mildly like augberry, and her eyes dashed around. It was between classes and other students were all around her. Everyone looked normal. But what was normal when you’d lost your family’s spellbook, broken the family heirloom and generally was a shame to the butterfly name? Her next mistake could be around any corner. It could be her, or him, or even-  
“Oof.”  
Star fell to the ground. Not looking where she’d been going, she’d walked straight into a familiar hoodie.  
“Hey Star,” said Marco. He’d been pulling books from his locker when his best friend had walked into him. He put his hand out and pulled Star to her feet where she dusted herself down. The dress made pink sparks as it was brushed.  
“Um, are you ok? You’re acting kinda… well, normal for you actually,” Marco said.  
“I can’t take it anymore, Marco. I’m going to break something, or someone, and my parents are going to be mad, even madder than they are already!  
“Well, try not to destroy the town or turn Britney into a troll before school ends. Not that that second one wouldn’t be an improvement. Remember, Skullnick’s homework is due next class.” He pulled said homework out of his bag and went to hand it to her.  
She slapped the papers out of his hands. “I can’t concentrate on school! What are we going to do about Glossaryck?”  
He put a hand on her shoulder. “Like I’ve said the last five-hundred times you’ve said this, your parents are taking care of it. You should just leave it to-”  
Inspiration struck the princess. “Ooh, ooh, maybe I can just spell him back. Hold on, Marco!  
“Wait, don’t-”  
But it was too late. She didn’t know what words she wanted but Star was spinning, arm and wand outstretched, ready to let forth a torrent of whatever puppies or rainbows would bring back her book and the funny blue man that lived inside it.  
“Glitter…” Always good to start with glitter. “…Glossaryck…” Still good, who she wanted to summon, “…Space, Time…” Ok, maybe a little off track here, “…Findus, bringus…” ok, good, magicky words… Star stalled. “Um, Now, Please!” she yelled, finishing her spell and holding the wand up high. Nothing happened for a moment. Then a loud crack, like a giant baby bird breaking through a giant egg-shell, rang out across the hall. Other students that were near them turned to look. Then both the wand and the school started shaking violently.  
“Oh, boy,” said Marco.  
A shockwave burst from the wand, a blast of light that threw everything around it. Star was hit and knocked to the ground, banging her head on a locker. Things got a fuzzy for a second there. A howling wind was rushing through the halls, paper and glitter flying around her. She managed to push herself into a sitting position and the wind died down.  
Her hand was burning. She looked at it, only to see a harsh red light pouring from cracks in her wand, cracks that spread until, finally, it fell apart and she was left holding only a small piece of the ribbon-bound handle. The head and base of the wand fell to the floor where they shattered, dust and chunks of wand spreading out across the floor. The biggest piece she could see was the half-star of her family’s magic crystal sitting half-buried in a piled of greying wand-dust.  
“No, no, no…” She picked up the crystal. It glowed weakly and went out. With a slap, she stuck it to her chest, next to the smiling bear face. “Look after this, Edgar. It’s important.” She started brushing as much of the dust into a pile as she could, spooning it with a hand into her pocket. “Oh man, I have got to stop breaking my wand.”  
Hoping that she’d got most of it, she stood up and clapped her hands free of dust.  
“Um, Star?”  
Star looked up to see Marco plastered to the ceiling, his red hoodie tangle in a mess of sharp green wire. He was covered in a blue slime that oozed around him. “Little help?” he asked.  
“Sorry, Marco…” Star grabbed Marco’s foot and yanked. With a girlish yell and a squelching noise, Marco slipped from the ooze onto the floor.  
“Ow! Aw man…”  
Star looked where Marco was looking to see he’d slid straight out of his hoodie and it was still up there, tangled on the ceiling. It started dissolving into the walls, like the mess was eating it. Then it was gone.  
The rest of the hall was in a similar state, slime and tangles along the walls and floor, dark patches in the corner. Star looked out of a window and saw only a square of purple. Either there was something over the window or they weren’t in Echo Creek anymore. “And the school. Gotta stop breaking that too.” Star sighed.  
Marco got up, rubbing his elbow. Without his hoodie he looked strange, stood there in a blue t-shirt. “Where is everybody?” he asked.  
He was right, everyone that had been near them before the blast had vanished. They were alone in the hallway.  
Closing her eyes, Star dropped her head on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m a total failure, Marco.”  
He patted her head. “Hey, we’ve been in bigger scrapes than this. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”  
She pointed to the crystal next to the bear. “I broke my wand again.”  
Marco looked at the star, then at Star and back to the star again. He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Star and Marco walked through the halls of Echo Creek Academy, trying to make sense of the mess that was all around them. It seemed like whatever spell Star had cast had filled the entire school. More of the tangling green wire that shifted around covered the walls and that was coated in layers of green and purple slime. There were constant dripping sounds echoing off the walls. Most of the lights had gone out and with every window filled with purple the hallway was dim.   
Star felt an ache every time she went to reach for her wand, only for her fingers to grasp at air. She took to patting the crystal, making sure that that, at least, was still there. Did this make her the worst Mewni princess ever? Star felt the answer was yes.   
Marco let out a low whistle as he walked, looking around. “Well, you really did it this time, Star. You broke the school. Right before we graduated as well.”  
Star looked up. “Please don’t be mad, Marco.”  
He looked surprised, seeing that she almost on the verge of tears. “No, no, no. I’m not mad,” he said. “I’m just reacting to the giant mess we’re in. Er, the chaos you made with the…” He sighed. “We’ll fix this, don’t worry.”   
Star sniffed at rubbed her eyes. She nodded, forcing a smile. They walked on.  
Marco poked at some of the gloop squirming over the walls. It squealed and retreated from his finger.  
“What was that spell?” he asked.  
“I don’t know,” Star said. “I just put everything I wanted in there. That usually works.”   
He shrugged. “Well, we got off lightly. At least this place doesn’t look like Ludo’s castle.”  
As they continued walking, they still saw no sign of other students, or even any people. It was just more of the same, school hallways covered in goop. They reached the front doors but they were shut, sealed by a huge amount of the slime. The wire even shook as they neared it. A way down and they opened a classroom. There were open books and pens on the desk and words written on the board. Star picked up a piece of broken chalk from the floor under the blackboard. They shared a worried look.   
As they were walking down yet another empty hallway, Star stopped. From by her feet she’d heard a squeak and some scratching. She crouched down carefully and peered under a nearby bench. It was difficult to see in the dim light so she scuttled closer. There was another squeak. She looked in the direction it came from and saw it, a small mouse, peeking out at her from under the bench. It looked at her.  
“Hi, little guy,” star said. You’re… cute?”   
One of the lights flickered on and she could see that the mouse was blue, had six furry legs and three waving tails. Its eyes were purple. That wasn’t normal on Mewni or Earth.   
Star leant back as the mouse was joined by two others, just like it. They had some of the slime on them but they didn’t seem to mind.   
“Hey, Marco, come look at this.”  
“Star.”  
“Come on, over here.”  
“Star!”  
Only at Marco’s shout did Star notice the rumbling of the ground. She stood up and turned to see a giant copy of the mice thundering towards them, almost filling the hallway. It crashed into lockers, buckling them inwards, and screamed as it got closer.   
Star grabbed Marco’s wrist. “Marco, run!”   
The two of them turned and sprinted down the hall, jumping over the wire, and trying not to slip on any of the slime. Star turned to see that their hunter was still gaining on them, gnashing its teeth together, streams of drool splashing from its mouth.   
The giant mouse leapt forward, flying through the air to land on top of Marco. “St-” was all he managed before he disappeared under the mass of fur.  
Star skidded to a halt and swung her arm out in front of her. “Mega Narwh- Oh, right.” She ran and jumped at the mouse, landing on its back, and grabbing fistfuls of fur. It twisted round to gnash at her as she pounded her fists on it. The fur was too thick, however, and she didn’t think it even hurt the creature.  
“Give! Me! Back! My! Marco!”  
With a roar, the giant mouse started running down the hall. It was slower this time, using its two middle legs to hold a struggling Marco into its furred belly. Star could hear his muffled shouts and caught a glimpse of a foot whacking the creature in its side. She started grabbing handfuls of the fur and yanking, trying to get it to release her friend. If it wasn’t so furry she would have bitten it.  
Realising it wasn’t doing any good, Star pulled herself tight into the jolting body of the mouse and started sliding down its side. She saw Marco, his head popping out from under his captor, sucking in air. He had managed to pull an arm free and shuffled it round to reach towards her. He winced in pain.   
“Hold on, Marco!”   
Star moved down, fist over fist, hoping her feet wouldn’t slip. The rounded body of the mouse became slippery as she started hanging off an almost vertical furred edge. Winding as much of the fur as she could in the fist of her highest arm, Star let go with the other hand and reached down. It wasn’t close enough. She stretched and Marco stretched as much as he could.  
Just as their fingers met, the mouse crashed through a set of double doors. Bricks and bits of wood flew around them and Star was swept from the beast’s side, landing heavily on the piles of rubble it had left in its wake. She had just enough time to see the beast and Marco, hand still reaching for her, vanishing down the hallway before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Ugh.”  
Star groaned as she regained consciousness. The top of her head felt like it had crashed into a wall, which was appropriate. She went to rub the sore spot, only her hand felt weirdly heavy. Looking down, she gasped, seeing that her hand, as well as the rest of her, was caught in tendrils of the wire. It had even picked her up from the floor and dragged her up the wall.   
“No! I will not let you eat me, wall!”  
Trying to pull free, she yanked her arms forward, kicked out with her legs and twisted this way and that. The wire hadn’t fully got a grip on her torso yet and with a violent turn she managed to wrench one arm and a shoulder free. Then it was just a matter of tearing off the rest of the wire, though it was made difficult by it, and her, being splattered with the squirming slime.  
“Ow, hair, hair!” she said, pulling her head and long, blonde hair free. When everything but one foot was taken from the wire’s grasp she leapt from the wall and, breathing heavily, landed on the ground with a thud. She turned and hissed at the wire, which seemed to balk. It started retreating from her, sulkily. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” she said. There was only so much of the gunk that she could swipe off with her hands. She had to leave some of it and, now coated in splotches of purple, assessed the situation.   
To her right was the smashed-in doorway. Bricks and wood were all over the floor, the slime claiming them as its own. The hallway behind that was almost light compared to what lay to her left. The way that the mouse had taken Marco was even darker; it looked like the windows were completely covered and no light was shining through. Star brought her hand up to her face, moving it and watching as it appeared and disappeared. Usually she’d use her wand as a torch but that wasn’t an option any more.   
She suddenly felt something on her hip and leapt away, turning ready to throw a punch. “Hiyah!” she yelled. There was only empty space in front of her. Then she felt it on her hip again and realised it was her portable mirror, vibrating in her pocket. Oh, she thought. I forgot I had that. She flipped it open to see a familiar floating bestie.   
“Hey B-Fly!” Pony Head called out through the mirror. “You ready to partay? Already got Kelly here, we just need you, let’s go!”   
The fact she had anyone to talk to was lovely but that it was her glittery best friend made it even better. “Pony Head!” Star said. “You’ve got to help me! I made the school all gloopy and Marco got kidnapped by a giant blue mouse!”   
Pony Head looked at her. “Oh no, poor Earth-turd. So, are we partying or what?” She did a flip in the air.   
Star groaned. “Pony! This is serious! I need you to get your scissors and come and get us out of here. Marco left his at home.” She made grumbling noises about the one time Marco could have remembered the scissors.   
“Girl, you know I don’t have any scissors since I left you mine that weren’t mine but really Hecapoo’s. How am I supposed to get there if you don’t come fetch me?”  
“I don’t know, take your dad’s or something.”  
Pony Head grinned at the chance to steal, sorry, ‘borrow’, something, with a valid excuse as well. “OK, I’ll be there in a minute. Kelly!” she called out behind her. “I’m going to get Star, don’t leave without me! See you soon, B-Fly.” The mirror connection ended.   
Star closed the mirror and slid it back in her pocket. It would be fine now, Pony Head would come, they’d rescue Marco and get the heck out of there. And then, maybe, fix the school. Somehow. And…tell her parents that she’d broken the wand. Again. “Uuuuuuuurggh.” Why was her life so difficult? She’d have curled up on the floor if she didn’t have to swim in purple slime to do so.  
Star jumped as half a scissor slid out of the air next to her. It slid down, followed by a line of blue light, and then widened into a blue swirly circle out of which Pony Head arrived carrying a pair of cobalt dimensional scissors wrapped up in her tongue. The handles looked nearly identical to King Pony Head’s mane. As soon as she saw Star she swallowed the scissors and rushed towards her, the portal closing as she left it.   
“B-Fly!”   
“Pony!” Star grabbed her bestie and pulled her in close.  
“Huuuugs,” they both said.  
They separated. Pony Head looked Star up and down. “Girl, you are looking…I want to say good, I really do, but you are all messy and purple stained. What happened?”  
Star grimaced. “Um, well, I may have kind of… I did a spell and broke everything. My wand, the school, my chances of ever being a good Mewni Queen.”   
Pony Head looked around at the darkness, sludge, strange wire and blown apart door. “Ok, no, this place is not fun. I did not sign up for this. Let’s go, B-Fly, Marco can make his own way out of here.”  
Ponyhead stuck her tongue out again, with the dimensional scissors attached, and went to slice at the air. Except instead of that shimmering ripping noise that came from a portal opening there was nothing. The two of them looked at each other and she tried it again. With a snort, she re-swallowed the scissors.   
She turned. “Oh come on, B-fly, now I’m stuck here too?”  
Star shrugged, as apologetically as she could. “But you’re stuck here with your best-bestie? That’s got to count for something, right?” Star looked at her friend with her most adorable face. Who was she kidding, all her faces were the most adorable.   
Pony Head sighed. “Fiiine. But you are not allowed to make that face at me, that is unfair. At least call your parents to come and get us.”  
“No, no, no, then they’ll know I screwed up again, I just need to delay them finding out for a few more-”  
“Star.” Pony Head looked serious.   
Star gave up. Pulling out her mirror she flipped it open and pressed the buttons to call her mum’s mirror. There were some beeps.   
“Error.”  
Star frowned. She tried again.  
“Error. No connection.”  
“Huh? But this thing can call anyone in the universe!” She turned slowly. The mirror clicked shut. “Pony Head? I don’t think anything can get out of here.”  
Star and Pony Head looked around them, the dark, dripping hallways almost confirming that, no, there was no escape.


	4. Chapter 4

All hope of reaching the outside world taken from them, the magical girl and floating unicorn head had to think on their feet. Unfortunately, Pony Head didn’t have feet to think on and was not the thinking type. More the complaining one.   
“Star, this is so not the evening I had planned.” She floated in various directions, looking annoyed. “Kelly is going to think we ditched her!” She pouted.  
Star waved her hand. “Kelly will get over it. I’m sure Tad can cheer her up. Unless that’s not on right now?”  
“Not since Thursday.”  
“Oh, Kelly’s going to be mad. Ok, concentrate. We need to save Marco.” Star crouched down behind the largest pile of rubble, staring into the darkness. She squinted, trying to make out anything that could tell her where her other bestie was. “Urgh, it’s too dark! I miss my wand.” She sadly patted the half-star stuck to her chest.   
Pony Head looked at her. “OK, I got this,” she said, floating in front of Star. The point of Pony Head’s horn started glowing, a strong point of rainbow light twisting up the grooves of her horn and radiating from its tip. “There. Now we can see. You’re welcome.”  
“Aww, Pony Head, you’re the best. Eurgh.”  
With the light came the view of slime and wire creeping over the rubble towards her.   
“You are lucky you can float, Pony. Come on.”  
With wet squelching footsteps and a rainbow beam the two of them set off into the dark corridor. It got steading wider as they walked and instead of pointing straight in front of them, Pony Head had to keep sweeping her multi-coloured spotlight from side to side. It wouldn’t do for them to just walk past a creature or perhaps an exit.  
“Do you even know where we’re going?”  
“Sure I do, the cafeteria’s just around here, I- aha!”  
The circle of Pony Head’s light hit a wall and slid up, stopping on the orange double doors of the cafeteria. Wire and slime had crept over them, forming a barrier where it gripped itself in the middle.  
“Mice like food, right? So, I guess maybe it’d nest in the cafeteria,” Star mused. “Hiyah!”   
Star jumped and flew, leg outstretched, and crashed through the doors. Her heel connected and she burst into the canteen. The mess on the doors fell to the ground in chunks, littering the tiled floor, and Star, gracefully, landed in the middle. She turned and bowed.  
“Go B-Fly,” Pony Head said as she floated on in. “Look! It’s Marco!”   
Star looked. In the middle of the room stood a great chunk of purple and on the side facing them, arms and legs encased in it, hung Marco Diaz.   
“Marco!” Star yelled as she rushed over, Pony floating behind her. She shook her Earth best friend. “Marco, wake up!”  
He wasn’t waking up. As much as she shook him, Marco just hung there limply from his purple prison.   
“Pony? I think,” Star said, sniffing, “Marco might be…”  
Pony Head frowned and floated next to him. Then, in one swift motion, she bit his ear, hard.  
“Ow!” Marco yelped. He swung around to look at the biter. “Pony Head! Why?”   
“Marco!”   
Star yelled his name as she threw her arms around him. He was ok! Ish.   
“Star! You’re alright!” He grinned. He hugged her back as much as he could with no available limbs. “I saw you crash and you didn’t move and I thought…”   
She pulled away. “Oh, I’m fine. Takes more than that to take out this princess.” For emphasis, she rapped a knuckle on her head. She then did her best to pretend that hadn’t really hurt. “But what happened to you?”  
“I guess the mouse-thing brought me here. Then I don’t remember anything until you just waking me up now.”  
“You’re welcome, by the way.”  
“Thanks, Pony Head, I guess. Oh, and that thing keeps making weird noises.” He looked up.  
Star did too. She hadn’t noticed it before, what with the imprisoned friend and all, but hanging from the ceiling was a giant blob of the purple slime, dangling in the middle of the room. It looked more solid somehow, more opaque, and moved like it was in a breeze. Weird, Star thought. She shook herself. There were more important things to be worried about.  
“Ok, let’s get you out of there!”   
“Yeah, Marco, move your legs or something,” Pony Head contributed.  
“I can’t, I’m trapped. Whatever this stuff is, it hardens solid.” He wiggled about but the purple stuff held.  
“If only I had my wand… Pony, can you do anything?”   
“Fine,” Pony Head sighed. “Hold on, Earth Turd!” Gritting her teeth, she floated towards the ceiling, avoiding the blob. She flipped upside down and then plummeted, horn down, towards Marco. He squealed.  
There was a bang, several cracking sounds and then the purple mass around Marco’s right arm shattered. Pony Head rebounded, jittering like a gong that’s just been struck, and slowly descended to land on the floor. When the wobbling finally stopped, she started snoring.   
“Huh. Thanks Pony,” Marco said. He pulled his arm forward and flexed it. “Ooh, ah, pins and needles!” He shook it.  
Star jumped in and hugged him again and this time he could hug her back. They stayed like that for a moment, two teenagers hugging while one was imprisoned and Pony Head slept passed out next to them.   
“Um, Star? You should run.”  
Star pulled away from the hug and turned to where Marco was looking. Another set of doors to the ones they’d come in through was being shunted open, a wide, furred body making its way into the room. The three tails came first as the giant mouse popped through the hole and entered the room. It turned. It squeaked in surprise. Then a louder squeak, almost panicked, followed by a third.  
There was a scramble behind it as the giant mouse moved aside to show three smaller, but still giant, mice right behind her. They were about a quarter of the size of the giant one but had inherited the dark blue fur, foamed lips and crazed eyes.   
“Are you the three mice from before? But you were kind of cute!” Star said.   
There only response was to gnash their teeth together, spit flying from their jaws. Mama mouse reared up, letting out a deafening screech, and then all four of them were thundering towards the three of them.   
With his free arm, Marco grabbed Star by the hand and spun her round to face him. “Star, get out of here! I’ll be fine!”  
Star hesitated. “Marco, I can’t-”  
“Go!” Marco yelled.   
She nodded. Picking up Pony Head from the floor, she tucked her under her arm and started sprinting for the blasted-open door they’d come through. They had found Marco. And they could do it again.   
As fast as she ran, the mice behind her were faster. They were gaining on her, six legs outmatching two, and though she was nearly through the door there was no way to shut it behind her. The smaller mice would slide through easily and she’d have to keep running. Mama mouse was even falling behind to give her babies more space to run and they started getting even closer. Claws and teeth nearly scraped the backs of her ankles.   
Star was too busy looking behind her to notice a black line floating in front of them.   
“B-Fly?” a dazed Pony Head said.   
Star turned, just as the line widened. A wobbling noise came from it as it became a circle and then a huge dark hand shot from it, grabbing her and Pony Head in three thick fingers. Caught by surprise they could only scream as they were yanked through the dark portal to wherever the hand was dragging them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
They were still screaming as they popped out the other side. With Star’s limbs trapped in the fist, and Pony Head buried somewhere by her side, they had no way of escaping. She wriggled frantically to get free. Even biting it did nothing.   
“Calm down, it’s only me.”  
The hand opened slowly. Above them hovered an enormous skull, wreathed in darkness. They continued screaming.   
“Please stop.”   
The hand tilted and rolled them both onto piles of sand. Pony Head quickly took huge, gasping gulps of air.   
The skull zoomed out, shrinking until it nestled on top of shoulders, a torso, arms and legs that appeared to be all made of space. There was a shifting galaxy on his chest. And he was wearing a volcano… and a halo of knives? He’d shrunk but still towered over Star and Pony Head.   
Star sat up. “Huh? Space-Time guy? Ohhhh,” she said. Looking around, she recognised the area as where her and Marco had first met Father Time. It was like a desert, sand everywhere, but also covered in clocks, some of them melted. And it looked like it was in space, big planets and stars above them. They’d first come here because she’d done a spell and the school had…huh. Déjà vu.  
The universe-like figure looked down at them. “Ahem, yes, well, the name is Omnitraxis Prime. Nice to meet you, Pony Head,” said Omnitraxis Prime.   
“Um, hi?” said Pony Head.   
“Star, I saw you finally did the math problem. Well done. The answer was 46, by the way. But you took something from me and I want it back.” He frowned down at them.  
With a flourish, she jumped to her feet. “I did? Is this to do with my spell that went all explodey?” She poked her crystal.  
“Probably. That sounds about right. Did it have the words Space and Time in it?”  
“Uhhmm, maaayybe.”  
“Those are my words. Don’t use them.” He jabbed a finger in her direction.  
She crossed her arms. “Fine. Moody. What do you think I took from you?”  
“It’s called a Glittergloss. A creature of my own design that I made eons ago. Unfortunately, it went wrong and I kept it in a temporal bubble.” He pushed his hand into his stomach, rummaged and pulled it out. Between two fingers he held a glass-like ball. “This one to be exact. Only, earlier I looked at it and it wasn’t there. Can you see what is there, Star?” He lowered his hand. The bubble was big, about the same height as Star.  
She looked at the bubble and gasped. Inside the bubble was a tiny version of Echo Creek Academy. There were people everywhere, running around in panic or peering up at her, only a few centimetres tall. She could even see a mini Miss Skullnick.  
“Hi, Skullzy!” Star waved into the bubble. Those that hadn’t been panicked before certainly were now.  
Pony Head floated up next to it and peered in. “Is that your school?”   
“Pony, you know what my school looks like,” Star said.   
“Nu-uh, I haven’t been there apart from in the intro.”  
Star looked up at Omnitraxis. “Wait, if that’s the school then what’s the purple gloopy place you just took us from?”  
“That’s the Glittergloss. You were in its guts. It’s a shape-shifter, when you swapped it with your school it took on the shape of the building. Probably doesn’t look much like it now, though.”   
She frowned. “So, this is all because I used the words Glitter and Glossaryck? What happened to the ‘aryck’?”   
“I’m not sure,” he said. He shook the temporal bubble. “But there seems to be a tiny, drunk scientist in here. Maybe you brought him from somewhere. It doesn’t matter. I need you to fix it and swap them back.” He scooped up the bubble and plopped it back into his chest.  
“But I broke my wand. I can’t use any magic!” She pointed at her crystal. Her pocket was still full of wand dust.   
Omnitraxis scoffed. “Pfft, magic. Why is everyone so reliant on magic these days?”  
“Isn’t what you do magic?” Star asked.  
“No. I use the science of the universe!” His voice rumbled and he spread his arms wide, to show that the universe was this big.   
“Yeah, that still sounds like magic,” Star said. Pony Head nodded in agreement. “Can’t you just sort it out? With your ‘science’?” She did air-quotes with her fingers.   
He coughed. “No. I would but somehow I’m locked out of Space-Time. Me! Locked out of my own magical domain.”  
“Ah-ha!” Star exclaimed. “It is magic, you just said so.”   
“No I didn’t.”  
“Yes, you did.”  
He sighed. “Fine, I did, it’s quicker to say than ‘celestial temporal science’. What does it matter. Anywho, off you go.”   
He suddenly grew to his much larger size and swept them up in his palm. Another portal opened and, in an instant, they were back in the Glittergloss. Omnitraxis’ hand hovered for a moment and then lowered them onto a patch of ground not covered in slime.  
When they were safely down the hand withdrew and the portal was filled with Omnitraxis’ skull face. “I probably won’t be able to make a third portal back in here,” he said. “Had to burn out two suns just to get you out and back in. Just fix whatever you did and, ideally, you’ll be back in school again. Good luck.” He disappeared as the portal snicked shut.  
Star and Pony Head looked at each other. They shrugged.   
The school, or rather the Glittergloss, looked a lot less building now and lot more creature. Tiles and doors merged into walls of flesh and bits of bone. There was more of the wire than before and it slunk around quicker and with purpose. Slime oozed rapidly from pores in the ceiling. The whole place looked like it was breathing. And there was a glugging noise echoing around them.  
Star’s hand itched without her wand. She pushed her short sleeves further onto her shoulders. “Ok, Pony. Let’s fix my mess.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The darkness of the fleshy hallway was even deeper than before. Pony Head was straining with the effort of keeping the light bright enough to see and the floor moved beneath them as they walked. Star had to dance over puddles of gloop, trying not to fall.   
They walked and talked. “We have to go save Marco,” Star said. She still felt guilty about leaving him behind in his cafeteria prison. “I don’t know how we can fix this but I know we need him.”  
“Whatever... hurgh… you say, B-Fly.”   
Star looked over at Pony Head. Her friend was clearly exhausted but there was nothing she could do, they needed the light to see. Once again, she mentally flicked herself for breaking her wand.   
Star stopped. “Did you hear that?” she asked.   
Among the gurgles of the walls, Star had heard something sharp and high-pitched. She cupped her ears but it was getting louder. A screeching came from down the hallway in front of them. Then, with a splash of purple, one of the smaller mice from before skidded round the corner and started running straight for them.  
Star turned to run. But she paused. There was something strange about this mouse. It didn’t seem angry or violent towards them, it was just running. It was only as it came fully into the range of the light that Star saw who was sat atop it.  
“Marco!” she called out. But Marco wasn’t looking at her, he was frantically punching the mass of tendrils trying to dismount him from the mouse. They swarmed around him. “Marco!” she shouted again. This time he looked at her. With a grab at the mouse’s neck, Marco yanked and the mouse turned, sliding to a stop next to them.  
The tendrils slowed as they saw Star and the light coming from Pony Head’s horn. They stopped and retreated into the darkness.   
“Star, you’re alive!” Marco jumped down and hugged Star. “I’m even happy you’re here, Pony Head.”   
“Same here, Marco.” She let him hug her too.  
He pulled away and patted the flank of the mouse that was sat watching the three of them. It sniffed in their direction.  
“This is Trevor,” Marco said. “Trevor, Star and Pony Head. We kind of bonded after this place ate the other mice.”  
“It ate them?” Star exclaimed. “Eww. But Marco, we found out what happened! This thing’s called a Glittergloss, which sounds like it should be really pretty but it isn’t. We just have to swap it back with the school and we can get out of here!”  
Marco looked at her. “So how do we do that?”  
“Errrm, I don’t know. Space-Time guy said I just had to fix it, he didn’t say how.”  
“What about your magic?” Marco asked.  
“Marco, I broke ma wand.” Star tutted.   
“No, no, your magic. That ‘dipping down’ thing Glossaryck taught you?”  
“I can’t do that, I only did it once. And I don’t even know how!”  
Marco frowned and rubbed his temples. “Well, we’d better think of something soon. This place of getting weirder by the minute.”  
As if on cue, a loud bang came from behind them. Pony Head swung the light beam around to reveal an entire corridor’s worth of green wiry tendrils rushing towards them. They were twisting over each other, smashing into the walls in their haste to get to them.  
“Quick, get on!”   
Marco pulled himself back onto the mouse’s back. He reached down and grasped Star’s hand in his own and, with a heave, he pulled her up onto Trevor behind him. Star leaned over and tugged Pony Head down beside her.   
Marco gave a kick and then Trevor shot off down the hall, racing away from the snakes. They were almost on their heels now, individual ones lashing forth from the mass to snap at their backs. Trevor leapt from surface to surface, dodging the closest ones, and snapping back at them with his tails. They almost grabbed a hold of one but he wrenched it from their grasp.  
Pony Head shot beams of light from her horn, fending off the closest tendrils and sniping into the ferocious lump of green, and yet Star could see that each one was less powerful than the one before. Pony Head was sweating and panting between beams but she gritted her teeth and shot more off each time.   
Then the wire started pooling in front of them. Whether it was sneaking around from behind or more was peeling out of the walls, the space where Trevor could safely run on was getting smaller by the second. The mouse squeaked, starting to panic, and ignored Marco’s attempts to calm it down. They ran, twisting around corners and ducking through doors, managing to keep ahead of the snatching green monstrosity.   
Star frowned. There was so much of the gnarled wire and yet they always found a way through. It was almost like it was letting…  
“Marco, stop Trevor!”  
“What? But that stuff’ll get us!”  
“It’s leading us into a trap!”  
Marco grabbed two handfuls or Trevor’s fur and yanked. The six-legged creature reared up and tried to stop, only the floor was flooded with the purple slime and they all went skidding through a cracked hole in the wall ahead. Tendrils of green wire bowed out of the way as the four of them came to a bumping stop on the ground.  
The wall slammed shut behind them. And then it grinned. Slabs of white tooth appeared from the purple mush of the wall, enough of them to make a full set of teeth, and they curved up at the edges.  
“Well that’s not at all creepy,” Marco said.  
Star looked around and saw instantly where they were. Though it was less of a room now and more of a fleshy pocket, the cafeteria still had the purple rock that had held Marco in the centre. She could also see the hanging blob above. One side of the room had completely fallen away, there was only a dark tunnel of pink flesh, leading away and down, down below.   
“We’re in this thing’s mouth!?” Marco exclaimed, pulling on his hair. “I was stuck right there!” He pointed to the rock which crumbled in front of them, the powdery remains dissolving into the slime.   
Star studied the hanging purple blob, only this time it was recognisable. “Oh, that’s its wibbly thing. You know, in your throat?”   
“The uvula?”  
“Huh, that is not what it’s called on Mewni.”  
A loud squelch echoed around the room. A rumble grew around them and Star, Marco, Pony Head and Trevor huddled in the centre of the room. It was coming from every direction and now multiple hissing sounds joined it. They were suddenly surrounded. Rising from the ground were thick, tangled tendrils of wire, dripping and waving in the air like cobras dancing to a flute. And they were clearly looking at the four of them.   
“Umm, shouldn’t we-” Pony Head didn’t finish her thought. The wires attacked, hundreds of individual tentacles grabbing at their arms and legs, wrapping around their bodies. Pony Head was smothered, Trevor lifted high above them, the most tentacles around him, and Star and Marco were heaved bodily into the air. Star could feel the cold, restricting pressure of the wire squeezing her as she was pulled away from her friends. It was tightening, crushing in and she couldn’t breathe, struggling as much as she could to free herself.  
There was a sharp hissing noise coming from her chest. She looked down and saw the wire turning black and smoking in a patch the shape of a half-star. Realising, she tore the crystal from her chest and pressed it into the wire holding her. It seemed to scream as it was burned repeatedly. Then, having had enough, it flung her from its grasp and retreated back into the folds of the Glittergloss’ skin.   
Star landed heavily and skidded. Today hadn’t been a day for soft landings but she had no time to lie there. She pushed herself up from the ground but her ankle gave way and, with a thud, she collapsed back down. The crystal in her hand was pulsing erratically and she swung it around herself, fighting off more of the green grasping limbs.   
Her friends in front of her were struggling tremendously, lifted as they were above her, but Star couldn’t get up. She tried pulling herself along the ground but the wet squishy surface gave her no grip.   
Marco was furiously attacking the tentacles holding him but Pony Head was almost completely covered. She couldn’t attack with her horn or even open her mouth to bite. Star could hear her muffled yells of panic. And then, in unison, the tentacles tossed into the air. The flew high until they were above the pit, their soaring arc leading them straight down the tunnel. Star could only watch as her friends, and Trevor, were hurled down into the gullet of the Glittergloss.   
“Pony Head! Marco!”

 

 

Author’s note: Hi everyone, probably going to wrap this one up next chapter, it’s been fun to write. Please R and R so I know how I can improve on this and future writing. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
“Pony Head! Marco!” Star shouted.  
Yelling her friends’ names was all she could do as she watched them fall into the creature’s throat, disappearing from her view. And yet, as she called out the names of the two people she loved the most, her hand grew hot, burning almost, and a beam of light shot from her palm. The beam smacked into the fleshy wall over the creature’s throat, leaving a scorch mark and sending a ripple through the Glittergloss. It roared. Star yanked her hand back to see her crystal, broken, worn out, and wandless, inside her fist and pulsing with a faint but strong energy.   
“It’s not dead,” she said. Her cheeks were warmer too and without looking she could tell that the hearts emblazoned upon her face were waking up, reaching in. It was faint but it was there. She jumped to her feet, shouting out, “I’ve got magic!”  
The wire tendrils that she’d fought off suddenly struck but, with a spin, Star shot an arc of light all around her, slicing them apart. The severed ends flopped to the floor and wriggled.   
Star knew she didn’t have long, her friends were probably still falling into its throat. She raised her hand and aimed the crystal above her. Sticking her tongue out, she closed one eye.  
“You might not have the same name as on Mewni but I bet you still do this!” With a determined thrust of the crystal, Star shot a ball of light the size of her head straight at the blob hanging from the ceiling. It hit square in the centre and pushed it, letting out a painful-sounding fizz.   
Star felt the entire place shudder. Then suddenly, with a heave and amidst a torrent of sludge and other gross stuff, Marco, Pony Head, and four blue, six-legged mice were thrown up from the tunnel of the Glittergloss’ throat, landing heavily and sliding across the floor.  
“I knew that would work. I’ve accidentally done it to myself too many times,” Star said. “Marco! Pony!” Star ran over and jumped on the two of them, not caring about the mess she was diving in.   
“OK, this is the worst,” Pony Head said, spitting out a wad of goo.  
“We’re alive? We’re alive!” Marco yelled, jumping up. “And we’re back in this place. Star, how are we getting out of here?”  
Star shrugged. “I don’t know! Just attack it!”  
“I guess it’ll do!” Pony Head shouted as she floated back into the air and shot across the room. Her horn embedded fully in the wall and she retracted it, going for another stab.   
Star and Marco looked at each other. They nodded and went to work.  
Any part of the creature that Marco could punch, kick, or headbutt got the treatment. Star was shooting light blasts from one hand while punching with the other, throwing in the odd kick when she felt like it. More of the tentacles sprung up out of the walls, trying to grab hold of them, but they ducked and dodged, fighting back, tearing them from the roots. Even the four mice were joining in, tackling, and biting the wires, scratching at the walls and floor with lethal-looking claws. It was certainly strange, attacking a room whilst it fought back, but with no other options they fought until-  
“Hey!”   
The wire stopped attacking them, sliding back into the walls. The seven of them cautiously stopped their fight and looked around. The voice they’d heard clearly hadn’t come from one of them. For one thing, four of them were mice.  
“Yeargh!” Marco yelled, jumping to the left. The ground where he’d been standing was raised, like a boil, and shifted. Then it became a face. Star’s face.  
“B-Fly, this is weird,” Pony Head said.   
The mice edged backwards and watched cautiously.   
Not-Star’s mouth opened. “Why are you attacking me?” came out, only when it did it was Marco’s voice. Marco’s voice was coming out of Star’s mouth.   
“Huh,” Marco said. “Wait, you were attacking us first! With your tentacle things and the slime.”  
The face on the ground rotated to look at him. “You were in my stomach, I thought you were food.”  
“Your stomach? Are you the Glittergloss?” Star asked.   
It turned back to her. “Hmm. You’ve been speaking to Omni. I never liked that name. Do you know how long I’ve been in that bubble he put me in?”  
Star shook her head.  
“Neither do I! It’s all I can remember!”  
Pony Head floated closer to the face on the ground. “So, you’re not bad?”  
The Glittergloss studied Pony Head for a second. “No. Just bored. It’s hardly my fault my insides wanted to eat you.”  
Marco shuffled forward. “Um, Glittergloss? I know you didn’t like it but you kinda have to go back. To the bubble. We need the school again.”  
“But I don’t want to go back. It’s boring. I have nothing to do there.” It pouted.   
Star jumped forward. “But now you have all new things to become! Like the school, and the mice – you’re a shapeshifter, right? You do a pretty good me, you gorgeous thing.” Star felt a little strange looking at her own face which was now blushing.   
“But…I get lonely.”  
Star put her hand out towards Marco. “Here, Marco, give me your phone.”  
“Umm, it was in my hoodie.”  
“This hoodie?”   
The floor next to Glittergloss-Star opened up. Out of the hole grew a green wire tentacle and in its tangled grasp was Marco’s red hoodie. The wire offered it to Marco, still covered in purple slime.   
“Er, you can keep it.”  
Star fished with two fingers into one of the pockets and pulled out a, miraculously dry, mobile phone. She eagerly held it out the face.   
“Here now you can talk to us! You’ll love his ringtone.”  
“It’s supposed to be ironic.”  
The tentacle withdrew the hoodie and reached out to take the phone. It brought it over to the face that studied it for a moment. “You’ll actually talk to me?”  
“Of course!” Star said. “You’re not evil and you want a friend. I love making new friends! But we should probably get you back now. Pony, you still have those scissors?”  
An exhausted Pony Head stuck out her tongue, the cobalt scissors resting on it.  
Star pointed at them. “These kind of aren’t working in here. Can you try and let us open a portal?”  
The Glittergloss looked thoughtful. “They might work now?”  
Pony Head opened the scissors and drew them down through the air. Sure enough, a swirling blue portal appeared in front of them.   
“Alright!” said Marco.  
Star, Marco, and Pony Head jumped through the portal and landed on the soft sand of the other side.   
Marco took deep breaths of air. “I’d almost forgotten what fresh air smells like.”  
“You can come through now!” Star called into the portal.  
An enormous mass of purple spilled out of the portal, mounds of the Glittergloss’ flesh and slime pooling out onto the sand. It started gathering in one place, a seemingly endless amount of the creature still oozing from the blue hole hanging in the air. It was shrinking now, condensing into the one spot and gathering, smaller and tighter, until with a final squelch the end of it popped from the portal and slapped into the mess. It pulsed and squirmed and then, right in front of them, stood the Glittergloss. It still looked like Star, only it had Pony Head’s hair, long and flowing, and Marco’s eyes. It was wearing the red hoodie that now looked dry and brand new. The portal closed behind it.  
Marco looked around them. “Hey, where did the mice go?”   
The Glittergloss reached into the pocket of the hoodie and brought out the four mice, now back to their original Earth forms, small and squeaky. Except the tails, they still had three. They looked up at Star and squeaked, except one of the smaller ones that tried to paw at Marco.   
“That must be the one you were riding,” Glittergloss said.   
Marco rolled his eyes. It was still using his voice which was still weird to hear coming out of mostly Star’s face. “Yep, that’s Trevor. I think. Look after him, would you?”   
Glittergloss nodded and tucked the mice back into its pockets.   
Star cupped her hands around her mouth. Into the air, she yelled, “Oh, Space Time guy! You can put the school back now!”  
A gust of wind rolled around them. With a swooping swish, the starred sky condensed into the shape of Omnitraxis Prime, skull head and everything. Except he was smaller this time, about ten feet tall.  
“Star, you made it,” he said. “And with Pony Head, Marco, and… another you?” He recoiled. “Is that the Glittergloss? Quickly, it can’t be allowed to-”  
Star jumped in front of Glittergloss. “No, no,” she shouted. “It’s friendly! I think…” She looked behind her to see Glittergloss nodding enthusiastically.  
Omnitraxis started swelling back to his regular size, holding out two arms towards the Glittergloss. “Everyone, get back, you don’t understand how dangerous this thing is.”  
“Did you ever actually talk to it?”  
The swelling stopped. “Umm. No,” he admitted.  
“Well maybe you should before locking something – no, someone – up in a bubble for however long.”  
Omnitraxis returned to ten feet and lowered his arms. “What are you trying to say?”  
Star put her hands on her hips. “That it’s not dangerous. Well, if it likes you. And knows you’re there. And you, Space-Time guy, owe it big time for just leaving it in an empty bubble for ages. You made it, now you look after it.” She looked him straight in the eye sockets.   
Omnitraxis looked at her. “You know, you remind me of your mother.”  
“Huh?” Star said.   
He turned to look at the Glittergloss. “Alright then, Glittergloss. I’m sorry.” He looked at Star who was nodding in agreement.   
“Let’s get you back in your bubble.”   
Omnitraxis reached inside his stomach and pulled out the bubble that held the school. With a touch of his finger to the bubble’s surface the building was enveloped in a black haze and when it cleared a second later the bubble was empty again. A hole opened up in the side and he turned it to face the Glittergloss.   
It didn’t move. It looked at the hole and then at Omnitraxis. “But I want a bigger bubble. With stuff inside. And trips out. And my own scissors, like Pony Head’s.”  
Taken aback, all Omnitraxis could say was, “Um, we’ll see.”  
Satisfied that her work here was done, Star quietly grabbed Marco and Pony Head and pulled them with her. As they walked away from Omnitraxis and the Glittergloss, Star smiled. She grabbed Marco with one hand and Pony with the other. “I’m glad that all got sorted. Oh,” she said, sadly. “Except my wand.”   
She held the crystal up. It was looking even more beat up than before.   
Marco put his hand on top of it. “Don’t worry, Star. I’m sure your parents will know what to do. When we tell them what happened.” He looked pointedly at her.   
“Ugh, fine. I just want my wand back. And we sorted everything already so they can’t be mad, right?” She looked at them both.  
Pony Head shrugged without shoulders.   
Marco responded with, “I don’t know about you two but I am looking forward to a nap. Hit it, Pony Head!”  
Nearly asleep at this point, Pony Head opened a portal with the scissors. It was green. As one, they stepped through it and landed on dry tiles in a hallway filled with clean (ish) lockers. There was sun streaming through the windows and no wire or slime to be seen. But it was still school.   
Suddenly, they were surrounded. Confused students and teachers all started talking at once, questions and stories being thrown at them from every direction. They started pressing in on them, a tight, claustrophobic circle of people.   
“Pony, get us out of here?” Star said.  
“Fiv preasure,” Pony Head said, her mouth still filled with scissor. She quickly cut a hole by their feet and then her, Marco, and Star jumped through, zipping it shut behind them. In a mess, they tumbled out onto Star’s bed and the mattress bounced beneath them.   
“Oh bed,” Star said. “I missed you.” She hugged a pillow.   
Snores made her look up to see Marco and Pony Head already asleep and she smiled before she too passed out from the exhaustion.

Author’s notes: To those of you making it this far, I thank you! This was fun to write, I enjoyed it. Probably do some more Star soon so stay tuned. Please review to let me know what needs work so I can make this and future fics better, or just to give an opinion. Thank you!


End file.
